narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chomei Sync Mode
Chomei Sync Mode (重明同期モード Lit. "Chomei Synchronization mode") Is a combination of Supplementary Techniques into one. It is an extra-ordinary technique, combining Chomei's natural insect abilities, with the ability to stack the power of other techniques such as Lightning God Mode. Overview This form came to be while observing the lightning insects On the "Dark Continent". These insects held a notable electrical charge, producing a bright light via powerful electric current. He was very fond of them as a boy, which became the inspiration behind creating this armor. He needed a way to bring Chomei's gifts without the need for a big sluggish form that Tailed beasts have, which can be a liability on the battlefield This form is achieved in steps. Firstly, Chakra threads are conjured from within his body, seeping from his pores and wrapping around his body into a tight layered armor like a cast or cocoon. This can be likened to chain mail. Next, using Chomei's outer exoskeleton (the shell) to conjure a top layer above the threads. The top layer is highly resistant, if not immune to slicing type attacks, while the chakra threads are the opposite, being immune to blunt force attacks such as punches or explosions. When the top layer is delt enough blunt force damage, cracks and scuffs appear on the armor before it begins to shatter. This layer can be repaired at the expense of high levels of chakra, but ultimately leaves the bottom chakra threads exposed afterward. These threads resemble wrapped cloth when revealed, covering his entire body should he so wish it. This creates a multi-tiered series of defenses that cannot be pierced easily. His hairs grows, giving off a radiant green glow, as though it were energy flowing through the air, and he gains two wings that take on similar consistency. The armor is adorned with glowing orange regions, including within his mask, and his voice takes on a noticeable sort of reverb, as he and Chomei's voice begin to sound as one. This form is the culmination of everything Ikkaku has learned, in regards to chakra control, Ninjutsu and his relationship with his bijuu. One needs a vast imagination, and trust in order to pull a form like this off. There have been few jinchuriki in the history of the Tailed beasts to have understood their beast to this extent. Ikkaku is able to use Chomei's abilities freely including Scale powder, flight and the infamous Tailed beast ball, which can be formed in just the palm of is hand. By adding supplementary techniques, this form takes on different attributes or stances that enhance its effectiveness. Chōmei Sync Mode: Great Lightning Stance (重明同期モード・大雷姿勢, "Chōmei Dōki Mōdo: Ōraishisei", English TV; "Seven Tails Synchronization: Distinguished Electric Posture") Is the first of these stances. Ikkaku will activation Lightning God Mode in tandem with Chomei Sync in order to increase his affinity for lightning release. This sends his speed and defense into another tier, but limits him to techniques of the Lightning variety. Such complexity of technique leaves little room for extra chakra control, as he is maintaining the armor, repairing and and firing off other jutsu all at once. This forms name comes directly from the Great Lightning Bugs of His homeland. Chōmei Sync Mode: Ancient Lightning Stance (重明同期モード・古典雷姿勢, "Chōmei Dōki Mōdo: Kotenraishisei", English TV; "Seven Tails Synchronization: Classic Lightning Posture") Is the pinnacle of the Chomei Sync Mode stances. By adding Kodai Modo into the fray, he becomes able to use all of his techniques as nature energy unlocks his Chakra control, giving him better use of his skills. This increases his abilities another tier, allowing him to go from Lightning release, to gravity style, to fire release and then use a bijuu technique right after. He becomes an unstoppable overwhelming monster, flying erratically through the air with reckless abandon. It is a sight to behold, showing just how far Ikkaku has come on his life's journey. Few have worked as hard, and accomplished as much. Both these forms drain a consist level of chakra, which can be managed by controlling the techniques that are used repeatedly while transformed. Adding Black Lightning to the form increases all the abilities further, at the expense of massive quantities of chakra.